The Vampire's Fox
by Mariks YOKO
Summary: This is how Yoko met his partner Kuronue. Kuronue is a prince from a vampire demon clan. (Yoai in later chaps Y&K)
1. Vampire meets Fox

This is for my friend the BattyPu. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

The Bat, The Fox, and Trouble.

Run, running is good. Running faster is even better. Yoko thought this as he ran through the forest after robing a demon lord. The guards were catching up. Yoko was screwed if they caught up to him. He picked up speed and was almost at a safe distance when he tripped. He fell face first to the ground. The guards were now hovering right over him. Yep he was screwed. "Hay look we caught the famous fox bandit Yoko Kurama." One of the guards laughed at the cringing fox demon. Yoko ground his teeth as they bond his wrist and ankles. After his bindings were on tightly they started to kick and punch the helpless Yoko. As he started to cough up blood he let out a whimper. Please someone help me anyone, please Yoko thought.

In a Clearing in the Forest

Kuronue was flying around looking for a good fight as he landed he heard a faint whimper from inside the woods. Being curious he decided to fowl the noise. As he flew over an area close to an outpost of a demon lord he saw a sliver fox spirit being beat by the guards. He landed behind a nearby tree to get a better look. As he looked a little closer he saw that the fox was bond at his hands and feet. "Were going to take you back to our lord. He has been looking for a new toy to play with." One of the guards teased as they picked up the helpless Yoko. Even thought he was weakened the Yoko still screamed and cursed at his captors. At one curse one of the guards took Yoko's tale into his hands and started to bend it. There was a loud crack and a scream as Yoko's tale was broken. Yoko was going to vomit, "Help, Please someone help." Yoko sobbed. "No one is going to help you." the guards laughed. "I wouldn't say that" Kuronue said walking out from the shadows. His pendent quickly sent out a shock wave killing all the guards but not the Yoko. Kuronue saw that the Yoko was about to land on his broken tall. He flew and caught him bridle style and flew off.

After flying in silence for awhile than Yoko spoke, "Thank you, for saving me."

"No problem. Couldn't let a clever fox be killed so easily. So I'm guessing you're the famous Yoko Kurama."

"That is correct. May I ask who you are?"

"My names Kuronue."

Yoko saw that they were flying and spotted Kuronue's bat wings and asked, "Were are you taking me Kuronue?"

"To my home you need to heal."

Yoko gasped as he saw long fang like teeth in the bat's mouth. "You're a Vampire demon! He struggled in Kuronue's grip and started to fall. Kuronue had to dive to catch the Yoko.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!"

Yoko whimpered as Kuronue dug his nails into the Yoko's already bloody skin. Kuronue realizing what he had done apologized. Vampire demons were feared by all but in the end they were just like all demons. As the sun started to rise they dove under the trees. Yoko had to wrap his arms around Kuronue's neck as they navigated threw the trees. It was almost night before they stopped to rest by a lake. Kuronue laid the Yoko on his stomach not hurt his broken tail. He stared at the unmoving fox. Kuronue wanted some conversation, "So what's it like being a theft?"

No answer

"Yoko? Hay fox are you going to answer me or am I going to have to talk to myself all night?"

Still no reply

"For God sakes I'm not going to bite you. I only bite to kill or to clam a life partner okay!"

"Promise not to bite me and set me free the second that I'm healed completely."

"Want to get back to your family that badly?"

"I have no family." Yoko sad coolly.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know that must have been hard."

"No my father tried to claim me for his own when my mother died. My siblings would hold be down while he would play with me. So I ran away and here I am now." A tear slid down Yoko's face. It was lonely life but it was safe. Until he was caught and now he was in the care of a Vampire demon. He gasped as he felt someone washing his wounds. While Yoko was lost in thought Kuronue had ripped a piece of his shirt off to use as a rag.

"I'm sorry that happened to you I wish I could've helped you."

Yoko was shocked; nobody had cared about him for a long time. (Accept for trying to catch him for stealing) He Yelped as Kuronue hit his tall by accident.

"I'm sorry, wow they did quiet a number on you."

"Why did you save me Kuronue?"

Kuronue thought about it. He truly didn't know why he had saved the sliver fox. "I don't know, it just felt like the right thing to do." After Kuronue said that Yoko and him were silent until Yoko was all cleaned. Kuronue got up when he looked back down at the fox he was shaking. Kuronue always was home by now and packed light so he had no blanket. He did the next best thing he could think of, he laid down next to Yoko. He wrapped an arm around the Yoko and the fox stopped shivering. Yoko looked at Kuronue with his gold eyes and whispered, "Thank you." After that they both fell asleep.

Ok ppl how do you like. This will be a Kuronue Yoko fic soon. (Yoko glomps the bat) R&R .


	2. Flight Home

_Okay I'm on with my story what shall happen next to the bat and the fox._

_Kuronue Yoko: (inch away from her) She doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho thank God.(or Yu-Gi-Oh)_

_I heard that! Seto!_

_Seto: (runs for it)_

Yoko woke up when he felt the cool air hitting his face. Kuronue was breathing on his face looking at him. The second he started back Kuronue blushed and looked away. With no words spoken Kuronue pick the Yoko up bridle style and took off. After awhile Yoko fell back asleep in Kuronue's arms. Kuronue looked at the red sky it was going to be dawn in an hour. He looked at the fox who was still sound asleep. They were flying over a plain so there was nowhere for the vampire to take cover. He looked up at the sky again, he had about a half-hour until the sun was up and he'd be fried. He had a late start because he had let the fox sleep longer, he had looked so peaceful. Kuronue would be home in an hour at this rate, which wouldn't cut it.

"Yoko, wake up we have a problem."

"Wa. What is it Kuronue?"

"The suns going to be up in a half-hour."

Yoko looked at Kuronue confused.

"I'm a Vampire you stupid fox! I'll die in sunlight!"

Yoko had a look of terror on his face, "What are we going to do?"

"Clime onto my back and hold on tight, okay?"

Yoko nodded his head and crawled onto the bloodsucker's back. He wrapped his arms around Kuronue's neck.

"Ready fox?"

Yoko nodes his head and grips onto the bat a little tighter.

"Ok. Hold on tight and don't open your eye's and if you do don't look down. Okay here we go." Kuronue was a fast flyer he hoped he was fast enough. Kuronue knew that if he died and left the injured fox out in the open he could get raped. No creature deserved that he thought. As he raced forward he saw the castle; he now only had 5 minutes. All the sudden there were arrows.

"Shit Vampire slayers. Yoko hold on tight!" Kuronue dives into the cave just as the sun comes up. "Holy crap that was close. Fox you ok?" Kuronue holds Yoko in his arms as the Youko passes out cold from fright. "Well that could have gone a little better I think." Kuronue carries the passed out creature deeper into the cave.

"Daddy, Daddy, brothers home! Bothers home!" Ryo screamed jumping up and down .

"I know, but what is that white object he's caring?" The Lord said as he watched his son Kuronue approached the underground castle with Yoko in his arms.

"Hello Father. Hello Brother, sorry I was gone so long. But I fond this fox named Yoko who was in a bit of trouble." Kuronue motioned to the passed out fox in his arms. "Do you mind if he stays here for awhile Father?"

"He can stay as long as YOU wish."

Kuronue bows, "Thank you Father."

_Ok that was the end of this chap stay tune for more. Thank you for all the reviews. Bye!_


	3. Kuronue's Brother

Hello again ppl 

Kuronue: Run for it ppl she's going to torchure us again!

Yoko: Luckly she doesn;t own Yu Yu Hakusho or Yu-Gi-Oh. She also is very sorry for any spelling errors.

* * *

When Yoko woke up he fond that he was in black and red robes. He was laying on his stomack and all his wounds were properly covered. He sighted as he noticed Kuronue wasn't around. Even though they had only met a day ago he really had come to like and trust the vampire prince. 

"Hay fox person you up?"

"Yes, may I ask who are you?"

"Oh me I'm Ryo I'm Kuronue's little brother."

"You look more like an angle than a vampire Ryou."

Ryou had long white hair and big kind brown eyes. He was alot shorter han his brother as well.

"Oh I asure you I'm a vamp just as much as my older brother."

Ryou showed the fox his fangs which made Yoko a bit uneasy.

"Also my other personalty is very much a vampire. Speaking of which he wanted to meet you."

Yoko looked at Ryou as his eyes went blank. Yoko waved his hand infront of the young Vampires face and still nothing happened. Just as Yoko was about to slap him Ryou grabed his wrist. Ryou was alot stronger than he lookes. But as Yoko looked closer Ryou had gotton a bit taller, his hair was alittle more spiky, his kind eyes were very lustfull and cold. Yokowas about to scream when a hand came over his mouth and a cold voice began to talk.

"That's not the best idea on your behalf fox. I'd be silent if I were you."

The darkerRyou started to lick Yoko's neck.

"Ryou what are you doing?"

Yoko pleaded with the young blood sucker.

"Haven't you relised I'm not Ryou. Ryou is weak and I am strong. I also think your beautiful."

Yoko wimpered as this stranger started to kiss down his neck.

"If you not Ryou than who are you and what did you do to Ryou!"

Yoko said standing up to defend himself but the pain in his tail making him fall back down on the bed next to the evil vampire.

"My dear fox my name is Bakura as for your other qustion Ryou's fine he's my other half I just take his body over for my own purposes all the time. He doesn't have choice but to do as he's told if he wants to live."

Yoko backed away from the crazy vampire. He had no chance against Bakura in his conditon.

"Kuronue Help mffffff!"

Bakura had covered the fox's mouth with his own biteing the inside making Yoko cry. Yoko's mouth was bleeding badly but Bakura was still kissing him, Yoko bit his tounge hard.

Ahhhhhhhhh bitch!"

"Help, anyone, please!"

Just as Bakura was going to rip the fox's neck apart.

"Dark bind" (don't ask made it up)

Dark rope like energy shot out of Kuronue's hair pinning Bakura to the wall and banishing the dark. Yoko ran to the poor injured Ryou but winced at the pain in his tail and feel to the floor. Kuronue was at his side in a puff of black smoke.

"Are you all right fox? You know you shouldn't get out of bed if you ever want to heal properly."

Kuronue cared Yoko bridle style to the bed being carefull off the injured fox's tail. Yoko blushed at Kuronues tender concern.

"But waht about your younger brother, will he be okay after all of that?"

Yoko was still a bit concerned for the younger vampire to be controled by another being must be painfull. Also Ryou had such a kind heart and Bakura seemed to have such a coled heart. The two were as diffrent asYing and Yang.

"Oh he'll be fine it only hurt his dark half not my brother. See this happens alot but its seems to have gotton worsethe last couple of weeks.Ryou has been sick alot latly to."

There was alot of worry behind Kuronue's purple eyes as he fell silent.

"Oh Kuronue I'll help you in any way I can, it's the least I can do after all the kindness you have showed me."

Yoko said as he looked into the black haired bats eyes.

"I'm sorry but this is somthing I must do alone."

"But..."

"NO! This is my task and you shall not interfear with it you damn slut!"

Yoko looked at Kuronue terrified from the outburst. After Kuronue had realised what he had said he reached a hand out to the shaking fox.

"Yoko I'm so..."

"Don't touch me!"

Yoko lifted his hand and slaped Kuronue across the face hard.Yoko curled into a ball and started to sob.

"I sorry Yoko. Beleave me i'm realy sorry. I didn't mean it. I was just mad about my brother. That still gave me no right to say that. I'm so..."

"Please go away. I want to be alone."

Yoko said from beneath the covers he was hidding under. Affter that he heard a sigh and someone picking up the passed oout Ryou. Than he heard the door shut and he knew than that he was alone again to think about what Kuronue had siad to him out of rage. Did Kuronue realy mean it, was he a slut? His father sure had thought so while he was raping him.

_flash back_

_"your my slut, your noting but... un... my... uh... beautiful... ahh! Fox."_

_"No.."_

_end flash back_

Yoko shivered at the memory. Maybe he was a slut. as Yoko thought this there was a knock on the door.

"Kuronue please leave me alone."

"Not Kuronue. My names Kuwabara, mind letting me in?"

"Uh sure come in, guess I could use some company."

The door opened not to reveal a vampire but a human!

* * *

Well thats it please review and next time we will find out Kuronue's true feelings for the fox. Well i'll see ya later and sorry I took so long to up-date.(i love you bat) 


	4. Bar Fight and Yomi

Hi all you ppl out there sorry took so long

Yoko: Yeah took you long enough (brushes spider's webs off himself)

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Kuwabara came into Yoko's room and sat on a chair near the bed. 

"So why are you here if you are a human? Also you look like a Monk to me, why would a holly man be hanging around vampire demons or demons in genral?"

"Well just for the record I'm a Fryer not a Monk. To answer your qustions Prince Kuronue is a very good friend of mine andhe sent me here to check on you. How we became such good friends is a long painfull story that I wish to not explain."

Yoko snarled and threw a pillow at Kuwabara.

"Your here just because mister I'm better than everyone because I'm the only one with isues told you to come check on me! Figures my whole life people just pass me around like one big problem."

Kuwabara sat down next to the destressed fox and put a friendly arm around him.

"Well than it seems all of us have our little problems tonight my friend. How about you me go to town and hit the pub that always makes me feel alot better about myself. Or at least untill I wake up the next day with a hangover."

Yoko smiled at the humans kindness and humor. Yoko also found the best thing to do when you were anger or upset was to drink untill you forgot what you were drinking about.

"That sounds like a great idea. By the way whats your name again?

"Kuwabara. Now my I ask what your name is?"

"It's unimportant and leave it at that."

Kuwabara and Yoko left for the town pub right outside the castle walls.As they walked a group of dark figures hid in the shadows watching.

"Another bloodbath wisky for the fox bartender!"

By this time Kuwabara and Yoko were very drunk. Kuwabara ket ordering drinks forYoko and him and hitting on the waiters. Yoko was bursting into uncontrolable fits of laughter all the time.The two of them were making quiet the seen untill a tall figure with horns entered the bar with two men dressed in all black right behind them. All three of the men were wareing smirks across there faces. They walked forward untill the bartender spoke up.

"I don't allow you or your slayers into my pub Yomi. Get out."

The one in the front not dressed in black spoke up.

"I truly don't care I do what I want and nobody here not even a blood suker dares to stop because they know they'll end up dead."

As if a magical light bulb went on in Yoko and Kuwabara's head they both became sober. Kuwabara put Yoko behind his back and spoke up.

"Yomi you better get out before I decide to get in a fight with you and i know you know I'm just as strong as you."

"Yes I know Kuwabara but I'm not going to fight you Hiei and Karasu are and the two of there powers combined are enough to match yours. Hiei Karasu deal with him.

Both the tall and the short demon attacked and Yoko was compleatly deafeansless. Yomi approched him as Yoko looked to Kuwabara who was dodging bombs and Hiei's sword at the same time.

" You must be Yoko. My men have been watching you and have seen you have taken side with the vampires. That was a very poor choice and I'm going to corect for you."

Yomi lunges at Yoko with his sword as the fox ducks and Yomi slams into the table behind him. By this time everyone except Yomi, Karasu, Hiei, Kuwabara, Yoko, and the Bartender have fled the building. Yoko screamed as the next blow nicked his arm when he dodged it. It was a good thing that Kuwabara had healed Yoko's tail wound by the time they had reached the bar or he'd be in even deeper shit. Yoko dived behind the bar as Yomi started to throw energy balls as he landed on some broken glasses cutting his arm. As he looked around he noticed a panting Kuwabara and a terified Bartender.

"Well it looks like we're screwed."

A glass breaks above there heads and Yoko screams.

"We're going to die!"

All the sudden Hiei's sword flys over the bar and into the bartenders head killing him instintly. Yoko scremed again and clung to Kuwabara's arm.

"Kuwabara if you don't get us out of this mess alive I will haunt you in the after life!"

"Yoko shhhh listen, is it just me or did it just get really quiet all the sudden?"

Yoko's ears twiched as he listed, Kuwabara was right the sound of breaking glass and wood had stoped.

"Your right. Hay maybe the got tired and left."

"Yeah, I'll check you stay down."

Yoko nooded as Kuwabara stuck his nose just above the bar. At that moment Kuwabara saw an energy ball coming right for his face and ducked back down. The energy ball wized over his headcinging some of his hair off.

"Are they gone?"

"No, but some of my hair is."

Another energy ball went flying over the bar hitting the mirror right by Yoko and Kuwabara shatering it above there heads. Kuwabara who was weraing a long cloak with a hood was able to sheld him self well from the bigger pieaces of glass. Yoko who was wearing a white tank top and black pants was not so lucky. The shards of glass cut him up pretty badly and some of the bigger chunks got stuck in his skin. The only thing he was able to protect was his neck and face by covering them with his arms and hands.

"Give it up you two it's over."

Kuwabara who was now examing Yoko's wounds.

"You'll live but if we keep this up much longer we'll surly bleed to death."

Yokoand Kuwabara fell silent as they heard two people jump ontop of the bar. Before they could move they were both picked up and sent flying across the room. Kuwabara was thrown out a window folwed by Hiei and Karasu. Yoko crashedinto a table breaking it. By this time Yoko was bleeding pretty badly. Yomi stood infront of him.

"Well well well it's seems that you already are in no shape to fight me. Not that you ever had the power to fight me in the first place. Goodbye Kitsoon perhapes this will teach you to make better choices. Such a pitty to kill something as buitifull as you."

Yomi had cornered Yoko and grabed him holding his back to his chest and a dager above the fox's heart. Just as Yomi was about to stab down the door was broken down, and in the door way stood Kuronue and a little beaten up Kuwabara.

"Put him down Yomi so we can kill you."

"Karasu, Hiei, attack them!"

"Did you truly think they would stick around long enough for me to kill them. Your comrades ran away to safty already not thatyou will be aslucky as them."

Kuronue smirked at Yomi as Yomi growled at him. Than Yomi smiled a bit and laughed.

"Don't come any closer or I slit the fox's neck."

Yomi had his dager pressingon Yoko's neck drawing a thin line of blood.Even if Yomi was dead the dager would finsh the work of killing the fox. Kuronue froze.

"You don't exspect to get out of here alive with him do you?"

"No I exspect you to let me leave with out any harm coming to me and I leave the fox with you. So my plan in the end every one wins."

Kuronue growled knowing he was beat, he could notlet any more harm come to the silver creature in yomi's grasp.

"Fine give me the fox and you can leave freely, but don't exspect this kindness again."

"But Kuron..."

"Shut up Kuwabara."

Yomi shuves thedager into Yoko's rib cage and pushes him infront of Kuronue.

"Thanks for your kindness prince, tell your brother I said hi."

yomi laughs and disappears in a flash of black and white.

"I promise I'll get you one day Yomi and kill you. For my Brother, Family, and now Yoko."

Kuronue growled after Yomi.

* * *

Well people hope you like it. 

Yoko: Hay what happen to me did I bleed to death?

All in good time my fury friend. R&R ppl see ya. (laughs at Yoko pouting in the cornner) Also sorry for the spelling.


	5. Friends?

Ok on with the fic

Ryou: She doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

"What the Hell were you thinking Kuwabara!" 

Kuronue had picked Yoko off the ground and cared him home. Kuwabara was now sitting on a chair in Kuronue's room with Kuronue screaming at him.

"How was I suposed to know Yomi and his slayers would show up."

"Yoko was already hurt how could you put him in such danger."

Kuwabara raised an eyebrow at Kuronue.

"I've never seen you care so much for an outsiders safty. Also he told you his name, he would not give me that pieace of information."

Kuronue crossed his arms.

"Shut up you act like I have a thing for the interfearing fox"

Kuwabara got up in rage and punched Kuronue.

"You brat Yoko could do your cold heart some good, he might be able to even break the curse on your brother."

Kuronue suddenly was hit with an idea and smirked.

"No don't you dare."

Yoko enters at that moment, Kuwabara trys to signal to the fox to leave and Kuronue catches him.

"Leave at once Fryer before I make you leave."

As Kuwabara leaves he grabs Yoko and runs, Kuronue dashes after them.

"He's going to use you, but you can't think badly of him Yoko he very nice he just needs someone to help him. But not his brother, Kuronue himself has been damged more than his brother by Yomi. You have to try to break the spell over the prince Yoko. I'm counting on you."

Kuwabara leaves a shocked fox in a puff a smoke. Kuronue came running up and seeing that Kuwabara had already exposed his plan. In rage he looked at Yoko.

"You, I'll make you pay."

Kuronue grabed Yoko by the hair and started to drag him to his doom, the belcony. Kuronue lifted Yoko to the edge holding him balancing on the rail, hands being held behind his back. If Yoko fell he surly would die and that was what Kuronue was aiming for.

"I know you don't want to do this, ahhhh!"

Kuronue pushes him a little.

"Let me help you."

"I do not need help with my family, I've told you that!"

"No I want to help you and only you."

Yoko scremed as Kuronue let him go shocked. The fox started to plumet to his death as he closed his eye's and got ready to die. He all the sudden stoped and was being lifted up. When he opened his eye's he saw Kuronue.

"Better hold on or I'll drop you again."

"Lets think of who droped me in the first place."

They both laughted as they retured to Kuronue's bedroom only to be greeted by Kuronue's brother's darker half Bakura.

"Nice to see I have some compition, this sha'll be intresting brother."

Bakura leaves the room leaving a blinking Yoko and Kuronue behind.

"That doesn't sound good. Wait what does he mean by compition!"

Yoko looked at Kuronue for an answer. Kuronue pretended he didn't hear a world the fox said and smiled at the fox.

"Sorry about earlyer, friends?"

Kuronue held out his hand for Yoko to shake.

"Friends."

Instead of Yoko shaking Kuronue'soutstreched hand. He glomped him to the floor while Kuronue scremed for him to get the hell off him. Kuronue wasn't go at the whole hugging thing, it kindaof well scared him. That would all change in time.

* * *

Dun Dun. Oh what is going to happen to our favorite vampire and fox? Sorry it took so long to post this, I got a new security system on my computerand it wouldn't let me log on to update. I'll try to be faster this time. 


End file.
